


Cat Nap

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CorNyx Baby, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Just a mention of it, M/M, Yuletide Ficlet, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A cat nap interrupted leads to dinner plans and the perfect photo opportunity.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> The name Arcadia, according to nameberry means 'Region offering peace and contentment'

Nyx snorted awake at the sound of a soft cry, mind still foggy with sleep and just barely registering the feel of slightly chapped lips brushing a soft kiss against his temple. "Sleep. I'll take care of her."

"Hmph, she's probly hungry," Nyx slurred out, voice rough with exhaustion and sleep as he moved to sit up.

"She can have a bottle. You need sleep."

"Cor sh-"

"Nyx."

"Fine. But if she refuses to take it, come get me."

Cor nodded as he was watched his husband, the last year and a half being a living hell to the younger man, being held hostage and experimented on by the empire forcing the young glaive to retire, then the shock to the both of them that the experiments were successful and Nyx's subsequent pregnancy five months later. But while the pregnancy wasn't the easiest of trials, the birth an easy c-section and left them both with an adorable little girl. Standing from where he was kneeling in front of the couch he made his way to the nursery, the cries getting louder the closer he got to the opened door. His feet carried him over the round wooden crib, something Regis had insisted they duo needed for their soon to be bundle of joy.

Peering over the crib Cor came face to face with a pair of familiar colored eyes, the same icy blue of his own. Cor reached down, sliding a hand under her head to supports her as he lifted her to cradle her against his chest, small hiccups leaving the two month old as Cor adjusted his grip so he could grab the little binky that was discarded with Arcadia's wails.

A few moments was all it took for the two to be settled in the grey glider chair, Cor gently rocking as Arcadia nursed from the warmed bottle, picky thing that she was, only feeding from Nyx himself most times, it was rare that either of them could get her to take the bottle. Snorting at the thought Cor murmured to his daughter, "Now if only you'd be this agreeable at two in the morning." A flash of movement caught Cor's eye, turning to look he was greeted to the sight of a ruffled Nyx, braids askew and knotted in some places, with his clothes rumpled from his nap on the couch. "I thought you'd go back to sleep."

Shaking his head Nyx walked into the room, "I'm just about on the same sleep schedule as her." He said, inclining his head towards the babe starting to nod off in Cor's arms, "Besides, it's almost time for dinner and I planned on cooking curry. She's about out, you may want to burp her then let her sleep."

"Hm? What kind of curry?"

"Daggerquill or dualhorn. I haven't decided yet. Or maybe even griffon breast, you did bring some home from your last mission."

Cor hummed in thought before speaking, "Try the griffon breast." Nodding to himself as he gently patted Arcadia's back, "Do we have any malmashrooms left? I could go for some of those."

"Yeah, we do, I can steam them then add them to the rice. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

A snicker brought Cor's eyes back to Nyx, his eyebrow arched in question. Nyx point towards where their child was now sounding sleeping in his arms, a soft smile tugged at Cor's lips at the sight of the sleeping babe. The sound of a camera going off has his head jerking to where Nyx stood, the other now cooing at his phone. "Was that really necessary?"

Nyx nodded before walking to where Cor sat, "Oh yeah, the glaives would never believe that the hardass Marshal has a soft side. Besides the King has been bugging me for pictures of you with Arcadia. This should get him off my back."

Cor huffed as he titled his head up, an unspoken request for a kiss Nyx was more than willing to grant. The two basking in each other's presence as their daughter slept sounding between them.


End file.
